one plus one
by shelley2079
Summary: Another HnG AU story. Two heads are always better than one. Right. Let's find out how the world of go handle things if Hikaru has a twin.
1. Chapter 1

-1_Disclaimer: I do not own hikaru no go._

**Chapter 1**

Heihachi Shindo can be seen pacing in front of a closed door. Every now and then he would look at said door then glance down the hallway and back at the door again. People passing by can see him mumbling to himself.

"Where is that no good son of mine? He better gets hear before my grand…" Heihachi stopped his mumbling when he saw a figure rushing towards him.

"FATHER…_pant_… Are they okay? How's…_pant_… Mitsuko? What about the…_pant_…" said a man who is clutching his knees while trying to regain his breath.

"Masao, what took you so long? You better get in there quick." said Heihachi while pushing his son towards the door.

Upon opening the door, they were greeted with shouts.

"WHERE IS HE?!!…_groan…_"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" the person on the bed yelled.

With his face suddenly paling, Masao Shindo did a 180 degree turn saying "I think I'm gonna stay out here." _'Where it's safer'_ thinking to himself.

"Oh no you don't. You have to…"Heihachi was saying when the next words reached his ears.

"I'M GOING TO CUT OFF HIS FUCKING BALLS! HIS FATHERS, HIS FATHER'S FATHER!!!…_groan_… I'LL EVEN GO THRU THE FIRES OF HELL…"

Closing the door and resting his back to it, Heihachi shakily told his son "I think we better stay out here. We'll just be in the way."

Masao nodded his head and gave his father a wan smile. Both men slowly walked to the chairs along the hall and sat down.

_**An hour later……**_

Both men looked up when the door opened and out came the nurse.

"Mr. Shindo you can come in now." said the nurse while opening the door wider for the men to pass thru.

Inside, Mitsuko Shindo can be seen cradling her newborn sons. Looking at the door, she gave a tired but happy smile to her approaching husband. Reaching his wife's bedside, Masao gazed down to the two sleeping heads in awe and happiness. Gazing down at their sleeping countenances, Masao can't contain his overwhelming joy bursting out of his chest.

"They're beautiful" whispered Masao.

Heihachi went to his wife (she stayed with Mitsuko during labor) and both stared at the growing family with joy and pride in there eyes.

"Congratulations. You are now the father of two healthy boys." the doctor stated. "What are they're names?"

Reaching out and carefully taking one of the infants from his wife's arms, Masao softly said "Hajime and Hikaru Shindo. That's their names."

Remembering something, Mitsuko turned her eyes to her husband and glared. "Where were you?"

Gulping, Masao looked at his wife's glowering eyes thinking '_I'm in trouble_.'

"Well…." started Masao with beads of sweat slowly dripping from his face.

And this is how the doctor left the room with the father pleading to his wife for mercy.

_Author's notes:_

Did you like it? Any comments are welcome may it be positive or negative.

_**Japanese names:**_

_**Masao - **_**correct man**

_**Mitsuko - **_**child full of blessings or shining child**

_**Hajime - **_**beginning**

_**Hikaru -**_** light or shining**

_**Heihachi - **_can't find the meaning but **_hachi_ means 8**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

"WWWAAAHHH!!!" two voices can be heard crying.

"Masao dear, it's your turn to change the twins' diaper. So get your lazy butt up and move away from the television. NOW!" yelled Mitsuko who is currently busy in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hai hai" answered Masao. 'Man, the show was getting to the good part too. Why can't those two at least wait five more minutes?' thought to himself.

Picking up Hajime first because he is the more well behave of the twins; Masao realized that his wife guessed about the diaper mess without even looking.

"Hey dear, how did you know that they need changing when you didn't even come and look?" asked Masao as he was finishing with Hajime and giving him a tickle on the tummy.

"You know what they say. The nose knows." replied Mitsuko.

"You must have some nose there because I can hardly sme…" stopped Masao as he was assaulted by the odor upon opening Hikarus' diaper.

"PHEW! What have you been feeding these tikes?" With his nose crinkling, Masao turned his head towards the kitchen waiting for his wife's reply while holding Hikaru. That was a mistake for Hikaru decided now was a good time to give his dad a warm and wet present.

"Anata, watch out for Hikaru. He has a tendency to pee right after poop… Oh, never mind." Mitsuko tried to stop herself from giggling as see saw her husbands shocked face. She was coming out of the kitchen to warn him, when she came upon her husband looking at Hikaru's toothless grin with his face dripping with pee.

"I guess this what they call a warm welcome, ne" commented Masao, who was smiling sheepishly.

And with that being said, Mitsuko finally gave in and burst out laughing.

_**Five years later……**_

"I'm really sorry for this. Are you sure its okay for the twins to stay here." asked a worried Mitsuko. She received a call that her mother, who lives in the country, was ill and in need of assistance. And with her husband away for business, her only option was to leave the kids to her parent in-laws.

"Don't trouble yourself, you know that we love to have the kids over." answered Nyoko Shindo.

"Just concentrate on your mother and leave the twins to us." said Heihachi as he was getting the twins luggage inside the house.

"Thank you so much. Now…" said Mitsuko while turning her gaze to look at the twins.

"…you two promise me to be good for grandpa and grandma."

"Yes Mommy." answered the twins.

"We promise to be good. Right, Hikaru?" said Hajime, who is the older of the twins. Of the two, he is the more serious one. Knowing his brothers tendency to have his attention wander, he elbowed him at the arm.

"Huh! What is it Aniki?" asked Hikaru. He was currently thinking of his next prank, which includes food coloring and water balloons, when his brother interrupted him.

Looking at the twins, you can hardly tell them apart. The only difference in their appearance is the birthmark that Hajime has on his right upper arm that can be hidden by the sleeves of his shirt. Their personality is like night and day. While Hajime is the calmer and well-behaved child, Hikaru is the mischievous and sporty one.

"Look at the time. You better get going before you miss your flight." said Nyoko.

After saying goodbye to everybody and leaving a phone number on which they could reach her, Mitsuko got into the waiting taxi to bring her to the airport.

Once inside the house, Nyoko went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Heihachi invited the twins to come with him. Having arrived in front of a wooden board, Heihachi sat down. Their interest ensnared, the twins asked what the wooden box is.

"This, my boys, is a goban where you can play the most noble and ancient game of all time." said Heihachi.

"And what game is that ojiisan?" asked Hajime.

"Why, the game of go of course." answered their grandfather. He then proceeded to explain the rules of the game. After the brief description, Hiehachi showed them a simple go problem.

"I got it!" shouted Hikaru. "You put the stone here." He was grinning widely when his grandfather replied that it was indeed the right move.

Surprised that his youngest grandson solved the problem, Heihachi placed another puzzle on the board.

Not to be outdone by his brother, Hajime tried to quickly solved the next problem.

And this is how the path of go started for the twins.

_Author's notes:_

Thanks to those who sent reviews. It is appreciated. I'll try to update this and my other story soon.

_**Japanese name:**_

_**Nyoko **_**- a gem or treasure**

_**Japanese translations:**_

**_Hai _- Yes**

_**Anata **_**- Dear**

_**Ne **_**- Isn't it? **(when this word is used at the end of the sentence)

_**Aniki **_**- older sibling, usually used for a brother, particularly for the older of a set of twins**

**_Goban _- go board**

**_Ojiisan _- grandfather**


End file.
